Weather for a scarf
by spectre 17491
Summary: Solar breeze never really cared for friends and soon decided to find her brother in Ponyville. Will she find her brother and decide to live in Ponyville or give up and go back home with her scarf. Rated for language violence and sadness. A Solar story
1. Chapter 1 welcome

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 1

The conductor announced "all passengers for departure to Ponyville please exit through left side doors 1, 3, and 5 thank you for choosing Equestria express for your mode of transportation". Solar breeze suddenly jumped from her seat after processing what the conductor said realizing this was her stop. She nearly forgot her bags, she was almost out the door when the conductor asked for her ticket. "my what" "your ticket ma'am I will need your ticket or I will throw you and your bags off the train". Solar breeze just remembered she left her ticket in her nightstand at home in Canterlot, She would have to pick her next words carefully. "Well my ticket… I remember giving it to you for safekeeping" "Ma'am I don't hold on to tickets it's a policy". She felt like throwing a rock at herself but then the conductor would grab the rock at the last minute to throw it harder at her face, but realized the conductor would never do that she hoped. But before she could continue this thought the conductor said "Ma'am do have the ticket or not if you don't you may purchase another for a price of 50 bits "but to get on was only 30 bits." "And I can have you arrested for boarding a train without a ticket." Solar looked at her options the conductor his money and be next to broke, pay and get thrown off the bus without her luggage 3. make her head explode and she really liked having her head. What to do in this situation what to do she continued thinking until she made a decision. She put her hooves to her head and tried to make her head explode, the most logical decision in this situation. The conductor face palmed and threw her off the train then saying "all passengers please go back to your seats next stop is Manehatten".

Solar breeze realized that may have not been the best course of action but was cut short by gray clouds that started to release rain "Can this get any worse" the only bag she had in her hands was suddenly thrown into the sky by a great wind sending it miles off. "Why do you hate me universe" she screamed at the sky.

"Are you all right" she heard someone ask her when she turned around she saw a large reflection of herself she saw her sky blue eyes with water running down them making it look like she was crying, her mane and tail both with the repeating pattern of black, sky blue, and lavender purple. She even saw her scarf that her family said matched her eyes and hair, it was slowly decaying and her coat of white fur was slightly tinted blue. After seeing her scarf decaying she began to actually cry but only a single tear went down she suddenly blocked out all sound only hearing her tear hit the ground. As it echoed through her mind and faded she kept feeling sadness. For the first time she felt as if she had lost a family member and everything else in the world seemed meaningless except finding a way to fix the scarf. She then realized a umbrella had opened above her the sound snapping her back from her sadness suddenly she heard the voice speak again saying "hello can you hear me you've been staring at that scarf for a good few minutes". Whoever's voice this was obviously had no idea what Solar was going through right now no one else could that she knew of, she only knew her mother and brother, she had no other family she knew of , and never had anyone she considered a friend. She then looked over to see a large mirror associated by who she assumed had been talking to her.

She tried to look through her blurred eyes to try and see the pony who put up the umbrella and was in possession of the mirror.

Before Solar could make out any details of the pony she felt dizzy and her vision went black while she still held onto the scarf.

Authors note: Yes Solar breeze can seem irrational at times but she never had friends or any experiences that involved leaving her ticket at home while exiting a bus which is a very akward situation. Next thing of business Who could this mystery pony be? Find out In the next chapter of Weather for a scarf. This is also my first fanfic im sticking to reviews good or bad are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 water rain dirt and grass

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 2

Water, rain, dirt, or grass these were the four natural items Solar considered she might be smelling but still the question remained what was she lying in. She recalled passing out at the train station while it was raining and a strange pony with a mirror. She was struck with worry suddenly when what if she didn't just pass out what she died, but she was sure being dead would be much more comfortable. She stood on all her hooves examining her surroundings she was still at the train station with her scarf and an umbrella which obliviously was not hers it was bright purple with the two letters T.S stitched into it. Solar assumed these were the initials of who left it but she knew no one who could have a name related to T.S. Why did Solar even bother coming to Ponyville everything has just gone from bad to worse since she got on the train. First she didn't even know where the right train to Ponyville was so she had to ask each receptionist until the last one finally knew, then she forgot her ticket causing her to get thrown off, and lastly she lost her bags. Solar finally decided to forget about everything going on and focus on the reason she ever went to Ponyville, to go visit her brother Psix but she had no idea where he lived to begin with all his letters just said from Ponyville and if she ever asked him would just say in Equestria proving he was a smart flank. She could probably ask whoever this T.S was is they knew where Psix lived that seemed like as good a plan as any. Solar decided before looking for the owner of the umbrella she would stop at a very strange looking building she could see what looked like a large branch sticking out higher than other buildings in sight.

Solar decided to fly to the branch except it was not a tree it was a building beautifully crafted around and inside of a tree. Whoever made this structure must have taken years just imagining all the possibilities of what they could do with a tree of this scale. Solar said to herself "this may be may be my only chance to see a housetree or a treehouse however you decide with something like this."

Solar reached for the door handle when the door flung open hitting her directly in her face, "Celestia dammit." "oh sorry about that I didn't see you there." Solar saw something she thought she never would a dragon, it was much smaller than she expected. "You again so you weren't dead" "again?" Solar thought back she never met a dragon "could you speak again?" Solar had thought she was hearing things, as far as her knowledge went dragons did not talk or live in trees. "Okay" "Hold on are you T.S?" The dragon looked confused for a second he was sure this was the pony at the train station but they were much less talkative then what could have changed. "No I am not T.S my name is Spike the dragon I am surprised you haven't heard of me I saved the crystal empire." Solar never heard of Spike or the crystal empire. "Did you give me this umbrella?" Spike seemed proud of himself when Solar said this. "As a matter of fact I did, I was out bringing a mirror to my friend rarity when I saw you out in the rain staring at that scarf around your neck." Solar remembered the mirror it seemed nearly 3 times Spikes size dragons must be stronger than they look, "how did you lift that mirror it looked 3 times bigger than you." Solar continued to ask Spike questions about dragons and Spike answered to the best of his ability, such questions included, were you born in Ponyville and do you live with any other dragons. Spike answered with "I was born in Canterlot and no I don't know any other dragons."

Solar was surprised Spike was also born in Canterlot and he did not know other dragons. "Then why do you have an umbrella that says T.S stitched into it." "The umbrella is my friend Twilight's, please don't tell her I had her umbrella" Solar understood that Spike had taken the umbrella without permission and agreed to not tell Twilight.

Authors note: So the mysterious pony was really Spike interesting. Why would spike take an umbrella and make a big deal about it. Will Solar continue to have bad luck and be homeless. Will Solar find her Psix. Reviews are appreciated good or bad. If you read this far I appreciate you taking the time to read this far. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3 excuse or reason

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 3

Solar was sitting next to Spike still talking about dragons when Twilight entered, the two did not even notice her when she entered as they were still caught up in their conversation. Twilight stood there watching them for a few minutes and soon noticed the white Pegasus had her missing umbrella Twilight then walked down the stairway to figure out why this stranger had her personal umbrella.

"Excuse me Spike could you tell me why this Pony has my umbrella that I needed two days ago?" Spike was surprised he did not expect twilight to be there he thought she was out helping Fluttershy. Before Spike could answer Solar spoke "I am terribly sorry miss Sparkle Spike here let me burrow the umbrella when I was kicked off the train and lost all my bags, if it weren't for him I would have became ill or worse." Twilight was confused for a moment by the mares story or reason why spike had her umbrella. "Well when did all this happen exactly?" Solar did not waste a second "It all happened yesterday my first time in Ponyville." Solar thought about what she just said and hoped the lavender mare would believe her it was the truth but even the truth can seem like a lie. Twilight reacted with only a few words "Im sorry to hear that but can I have my umbrella now?" Solar was relieved and handed Twilight her umbrella when Twilight left "I am going to go check on Fluttershy and her animals Spike your friend can stay here if she has nowhere else to go. With these words Twilight left into the sunny day. Solar turned back to Spike who responded by saying "I thought you weren't going to tell her." Solar knew what Spike meant when he said this, realizing she did tell Twilight Spike had the umbrella.

"Well I told her without making it seem like you took without good reason so technically I did but I improved the situation at the same time." Spike then smiled "You're a genius" "I know"

Solar's mind jumped back to her scarf and she asked spike if he knew anyone who knows how to handle fabric. "As a matter of fact I do know somepony who would know about fabric, my friend rarity would know I can bring you to her if you like." Solar agreed and with that the pair began slowly walking down the street or dirt path rather. Solar was the first to speak "So is this Rarity the same Rarity that had you carry that big mirror." "Yeah she's the best" Solar remembered what Twilight had said. "Wait Spike do you consider me a friend?" Spike answered without hesitation "Yeah of course why wouldn't I." Solar was suddenly overjoyed she finally in all her life had a friend not a family member, not a random person, a real friend and it was a dragon. Solar suddenly screamed "yyyeeesss I finally have a friend for ounce and he's a dragon even cooler." Spike had jumped from this "why are you screaming?" "Why wouldn't I be screaming I just finally got a friend. Before Solar could continue screaming they saw a large purple building. "Is this the place?" "Yes this is Rarity's home and business." Solar and Spike both entered the shop to be greeted by a white unicorn with a purple mane and dark blue eyes. The unicorn sounded as if she was from nobility which was surprising to hear in a place like Ponyville. Spike then stepped forward "Hello Rarity I was wondering if you could help my friend here with here scarf." Rarity's face lit with anticipation as she asked Solar where the scarf was. Solar then took off her damaged scarf it was ripped, torn, and damp in most areas making it look as if somepony didn't care about it for years. Spike then took a seat near the entrance to the boutique.

Author's note: So I have noticed the chapters are short this is because I plan on many chapters not extremely long one's at least you won't forget your place hopefully. reviews are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4 glass and hugs

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 4

Solar held out her damaged scarf to Rarity, she then let out a very loud scream even louder than Solar thought possible. "Get that filthy dishrag out of my store" Solar was still regaining from Rarity's scream but heard what she said. "How dare you ever insult my scarf my mother gave me this scarf when I was a just a filly!" Spike heard this outburst but only looked up to see Rarity seemingly bothered at the least and Solar extremely angry. Rarity suddenly picked up Solar's scarf with her magic and put it in a biohazard container. Solar seemed ready to Throw Rarity out a window, when she screamed "What the hell" Rarity was not eager to hear these words "I am going to have to ask you to leave and take this garbage with." Rarity pointed to the container holding Solar's scarf. Solar had tried to reason with Rarity one last time "Will you take back what you said or do you want my hoof in your face!" She didn't exactly try to reason. Rarity did not seem bothered "Oh will you cause violence for me telling you that you have been wearing a dirty, icky, disqus…. Before Rarity could finish her words Solar punched her with all her fury "don't insult my scarf!" Authors note: it is on

Rarity threw tree chairs at Solar but she dodged 2 chairs the final one slamming on her forehead. Solar then flew at an extreme speed and stomped on Rarity's head just above her horn. Rarity picked up Solar's front right hoof and threw her to get some distance but Solar while being thrown hit rarity in the neck with her left front Hoof leaving an opening for a follow up jab. Rarity then grabbed Solar and with some of her last energy threw Solar out the nearest Window.

Solar lay there stunned for a few seconds.

Solar's ears were ringing and her vision was blurry but she could see Rarity getting up with the help of Spike. She then saw Spike run over to her he looked like he was saying something but she couldn't hear him he looked worried but then he pulled out something it was the scarf and wrapped it around Solar's head. These were the last things Solar saw before she passed out for the second time.

Spike was confused this was the first time he saw wounds this bad the scarf stopped the bleeding in her head but she still had glass in her causing cuts and bruises from the ground. He went back to check on Rarity who obviously was in better condition but did have many bruises and a black eye. Rarity said "It feels like my left front hoof is broken please get a doctor" Sweetiebelle then came down and said she would help Rarity but for Spike to take Solar home to see if Twilight could do anything. On Spike's way out he heard CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DOCTORS YAY!

Solar woke up in a bed she could tell she was in the library again because of the walls natural wooden pattern. She saw another bed it was a shade of blue and what looked like a smaller bed but for a pet it said Spike while, the blue starry bed read Twilight along the side. She looked out a nearby window it was about to be nighttime She felt bandages covering her head, body, wings, and her hooves.

She saw Twilight go up the stairs and approach her glaring the whole way over. "Why would you attack my friend Rarity?" She was without a doubt pissed and not that pissed when you drop a glass on the floor, that pissed when your friend sits in your car and breaks it your entire car then he just says sorry when a cop gives you a ticket what does the cop know he does not care your car is broken he just sticks it on the wreckage of your once a car.

Solar explained the day's events to Twilight who listened with undivided attention as if Solar was the only important thing in the world when Solar noticed this she thought Twilight was a good listener which could also mean she was a good reader. When Solar finished Twilight calmed down and understood why Solar fought Rarity "I only hope this does not happen again well good night…" "Solar breeze" "Okay night Solar" Solar wasn't tired so she continued to stare off into the distance looking at each of the buildings this was definitely not Canterlot the buildings were much simpler as if they didn't care about looks they just looked good because of this but the buildings did not care she soon began to drift out looking. She was snapped from this trance when Spike entered he seemed relieved to just see Solar but then he asked a strange question. "Can I sleep in your bed?" this question struck Solar as a surprise but a pleasant one "Spike you may." That was her answer and Spike then climbed in the bed, Solar fell asleep holding the dragon in her hooves, as they both enjoyed the others embrace. Solar then grabbed her scarf and wrapped Spike in it when he got shivered in the night.

Author's note: This chapter was the longest so far I think but it may have escalated quickly but with good reason. Solar and Spike not such a weird thought. Reviews as always are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5 falling shells

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 5

Solar was falling she couldn't remember why, she was unable to open her wings but saw that there was no land in sight. She panicked and began flailing when her entire body felt like it was encased in metal as she plummeted through the empty sky until she saw a large purple dragon snatch her from the sky. Solar gazed at the dragon's magnificent scales and soon looked it in the eye when she saw a vibrant shade of green. As she stared at the dragon's eye she felt like never looking away. When the dragon opened it's maw and released a roar.

Solar awoke sweating she sat in bed thinking what the dream meant, could it mean something good or bad would happen she contemplated all that happened but found no answer. She noticed the sleeping dragon beside her on the bed he was wearing the her scarf like a blanket Solar smiled at the sight and noticed her scarf had been repaired but who fixed it she only knew of one person who ever fixed the scarf this included her brother Psix but where was he. The only other was her mother and she was off somewhere the last Solar heard of her she was at Canterlot. Solar removed the scarf to replace it with a blanket as quietly as possible. Spike did not seem to notice to exchange, Solar then examined her scarf it was just like when she got except it had S.B stitched on one side near the end. She also saw a note on the cabinet where she got the scarf last night how did she fail to notice the fixed scarf or note perhaps it was because she was bleeding. The note seemed expensive and smelled like none other than the unicorn Rarity, Solar was suddenly filled with anger from just the thought of the unicorn Rarity.

The note read, I apologize for the way I acted and insulted you so I asked spike to fix the scarf after giving him directions I hope we can put this all behind us. I am sure Spike is able to fix the scarf thanks to my fine knowledge at even directing a novice to create a masterpiece. P.S: I do hope we will not have to get into any sort of repeat of these resent events sincerely Rarity.

Solar thought this was not the greatest apology but was the better than nothing she then saw Twilight yawn then get out of bed he then looked over to see Solar watching her. "Oh good morning solar did you know you have a fire breathing magic creature in your bed." Solar realized she meant Spike, Solar then blushed at noticing the dragon was still hugging her in his sleep. "You do know he has his own bed but its nice of you to share, do you want some breakfast? "That would be great." "well you can make eggs to for me since I let you stay over." Solar's smile disappeared while Twilight just got a large grin. "I like them scrambled with a side of toast." Solar sighed "Do you want pancakes while im at it my princess." They both laughed playfully. "Oh please I would never become a princess and im glad about it would be weird having wings but you never know." Solar went down the stairs to begin the impossible task of making scrambled eggs but from a miracle she finished making the eggs, there may have been shells in them. Solar called out to the household to announce the deed was done, she saw twilight reading a book the way down the stairs accompanied by a tired looking Spike. They both took their seats while Solar served them both plates of eggs and toast along with glasses of water. "So what do you think of my work?" Twilight and Spike both slowly took a bite Spike seemed to love the eggs while Twilight ran off to the bathroom. Solar was not surprised by Twilight's reaction but was by Spike's.

Spike was still eating more eggs while Twilight vomited a lung it was a happy time. Solar then turned to Spike "You don't have to pretend to like them you can lose a vital organ with Twilight." They both heard another loud retch from Twilight. "I am not faking I like my eggs crunchy." "Really" "Why wouldn't I it lets you know its there." Spike then burped a scroll and tossed it in the bathroom. Solar then remembered how she even got in this situation and asked spike if he knew where a pony named Psix lived.


	6. Chapter 6 a nice reunion

Weather For a scarf

Chapter 6

Spike seemed deep in thought for a few minutes "Actually I cant say I know any pony but I may know a zebra." "You met a zebra I never saw one before, I need to get out more." Spike after finishing off his scrambled eggs walked with Solar toward the Everfree forest. "Spike what is this place?" neither of them stopped walking while they talked. "This is the Everfree forest it is usually dangerous but if we follow this path we should be at zecora's house." Solar and Spike soon arrived at an overgrown tree decorated with charms, talismans, and large colorful masks.

Spike and Solar entered the tree to find the zebra mixing a large pot, full of a bright green liquid. Solar was the first to speak "excuse me ma'am could you tell me where my brother Psix lives. The zebra said something unexpected "The pony you seek is quite the sneak but his home is a dome." "could you tell me what that means or just give me directions." "I know not his location but have a suspicion." "Do you speak in rhymes all the time was that last one even a rhyme." Solar and Spike soon gave up on zecora's riddles and left the mysterious zebra's home. Solar thought about what the zebra said and soon realized zecora may have just not wanted to share information so she distracted them with riddles but before she could continue this line of thought Solar heard a loud howl. They both jumped at the sight of a pile of sticks and wood gathered to form the shape of a wolf. The wooden wolf then leaped at Spike opening it's jaw to bite down on him Spike saw his life flash before his eyes, but saw Solar punching the wolf it's loose head cracked then split into pieces Spike was stuck in awe and terror.

As the body went limp Solar turned to Spike "Are you all right?" Spike then pointed to the timberwolf it's head regenerated it even seemed larger this time it then clawed at Solar's right eye. Solar didn't have time to waste she back stepped then ducked to dodge another swipe. She then grabbed Spike and flew but felt teeth dig into her back hoof she then kicked the wolf on it's snout accomplishing nothing but enraging the beast. She thought it was over when she saw a black hoof break the wolf's face then crunch down on it's chest. She then saw a bright bottle be thrown at the remains of the wolf, it ceased all movement. Solar looked to see her brother Psix his coat was a dark grey, his eyes a bright red, his mane black with an outline of red, and he was wearing a pair of black leather gauntlets. He reached for Solar bitten hoof and quickly wrapped a bandage over the wound. He then said "So how ya doing." He let out a laugh. "Well you know I just met a magical zebra then was attacked by a woodwolf." Solar answered. Spike then spoke "timberwolf" "Whatever same thing." "nu uh" "is too". Psix then spoke perhaps out of annoyance "HEY this isn't the time we can argue after we get you out of the forest." No matter how much Solar wanted to argue Psix was right for once, the trio then headed off towards Ponyville. Fortunately there were no other encounters. Soon the three approached a cottage they could all hear the sound of singing. Psix then said to the group "stay here Fluttershy may get scared if too many people come in at a time." Psix then knocked on the door to hear a crash and eventually see a small gap in the door just enough to see a turquoise eye. The door opened wide open for a second then Psix was pulled inside by a yellow hoof. Solar and Spike both sat outside to wait for Psix. "So Solar is that your brother cause he kinda looks like you?"

Solar was insulted to say the least "WE ARE NOT ALIKE his coat is blackish mine is white, his hair is black and red. While mine is black, blue, and violet. His eyes are red mine are sky blue his even sometimes change to the color green. He likes the day while I like the night, he even….." Solar stopped talking realizing she screamed a bit and apologized to Spike. "It's fine I was just saying you both have similar sized bodies, you both are skinny," Solar heard many people say this to her she and Psix did seem similar in shape but not color. Just to make them even more different Solar was a Pegasus while Psix was an earth pony they even seemed to be opposites in most things. Psix liked red while Solar liked blue, They would never agree on who was faster Solar could run for longer and sped up over time while Psix does not get faster instead he stays at a fast speed at all times this made him exhaust faster though. Psix was older but Solar could keep up with him in any race, their appearance was misleading while they were foals. Solar was often accused of being evil so she made less friends even though her looks described Psix more especially her hair, Psix had a dark side but it was small and not seen unless he was angry this showed Solar's dash of black. Psix was basicly all black for his mane except for the outline of red, this showed how Solar showed her dark side and only occasionally showed emotion as a foal. Solar then told Spike all of this while he only interrupted to ask a question her and there.

Author's note: I have been having fun writing this. Psix is actually my brother that was his OC makes me think of Sombra but eviler. Before I start on the next chapter I would like to say thanks to other fanfic writers for giving me inspiration and of course the reader comments are as always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7 tenents and interruptions

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 7

Psix was pulled into the cottage by Fluttershy leaving Solar and Spike outside, the animals inside all fled when he entered. Psix then turned to Fluttershy "So you seem fine." Fluttershy began crying into Psix's shoulder "I thought I would never see you again" "I said I would be back soon." "You were gone for at least a month." Psix and Fluttershy sat down and began drinking tea. Psix put down his cup "Fluttershy I have to ask you something." "of course you can ask me anything." "Can I stay here for awhile." Fluttershy did not seem bothered by his question "I would love to have you here but why do want to not to be rude." "I have to stay somewhere my sister can get to without being in danger, it's not permanent." "Psix you can stay here as long as you don't mind the animals." Psix was relieved to hear this "Thank you Fluttershy." Fluttershy stopped Psix on his way out and gave him a hug "Don't ever leave like that again." "I won't I promise." Psix then gave Fluttershy a passionate kiss before leaving except she fainted. "So I will come back later when your not so unconscious." With those words Psix left the cottage.

Solar finished her story to Spike to see Psix walking out "So why did we come her again?" "I live here now." "Why would you how did you even do that." "I have to live in a safer area if your going to visit and im good friends with Fluttershy, any more questions dumbass." "I am not a dumbass." "Then why is the word dumbass above your head." "What no it isn…" Solar looked up but received a quick jab to the neck." "Okay your not a dumbass your retarded now go." Go where?" "Home or wherever your staying." "Im staying at the library with Twilight and Spike."

"Okay and who is he?" "That's Spike." "Okay then bye have fun but not too much fun." Solar and Spike then left for the Library but Spike stopped Solar for while "So your brother he looks a lot like…" "a lot like who." "you know." "No I don't know continue." "It's just he looks like King Sombra." "Who?" "never mind what do you want to do now?" Solar just wanted to watch the moon rise. "Can we go on that platform at the library?" "Yeah" Solar put Spike on her back while they flew to the small platform at the library. Solar sat next to Spike as they watched the moon rise it was like a spirit rising from the ground until it rested in a spot surrounding it in clouds while it shined though. It was like this until Solar broke the silence "It's so beautiful." "Oh please I've seen better." "what could possibly be better than the moon." "A beautiful mare named Solar breeze." Spike then leaned in and gave Solar a kiss. They remained like this for a full minute until Spike pulled away, leaving Solar blushing. Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire. "Spike does this mean we are you know." "yes and I've never felt better." Solar and Spike then went to sleep, holding each other warmly.

Solar was aware she was dreaming this time, she dreamt of a field with a tree on top of a hill. She was sitting there alone in the darkness when she saw a bright portal open, it was as if a star had suddenly appeared in front of her. A blue alicorn with a mane depicting a starry night sky appeared, Solar recognized this as princess Luna. "Are you real?" Luna was not insulted by this it only made sense to ask this question except most sounded scared when they said this, "Yes I am." "Well then I am honored to meet you princess what brings you to my dreams not that your not allowed here you can come whenever." "Of course we can but I must speak with you about a serious matter." "Okay what is it."

"It would seem you have finally found your brother Psix I believe am I correct." Solar nodded "Well then I must ask you do plan on staying in Ponyville?" Solar never thought about this "I may perhaps if nothing bad happens." Luna seemed unsurprised by her answer "Well then on to more pressing matters there will come a time when my sister or me will call for Twilight and her friends Spike included it seems we may need the elements again. However I must ask you come with them you seem to have a part to play in whatever is happening, that is all we have to say for now res well." "Goodbye princess Luna." Solar continued her dream of the field except there was an imaginary sun rising now.

Author's note: first time a princess appears in the story so far unless you count a certain lavender unicorn hint hint. As always reviews are appreciated.

Spectral note: So this is what dreaming for ponies is like.

Psix's note: My OC is not like Sombra he's better!

Author's other note: Spec Psix get out this is my story.

Spectre: In a way I cant leave im in your mind but Psix should leave.

Psix: Fine

Author: Wait I still might need your help later….. dammit.

Spectre: Well then time for you to get back to writing what I say.

Author: YAY.


	8. Chapter 8 Royalty?

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 8

It has been over 2 weeks since Solar met with princess Luna she has told no one of the dream, the past few days were mostly spent with Spike or Psix. She would also spend time with Twilight usually in the morning, all was simple for once until one night.

Solar awoke to the sound of a loud bang on the door of the library, Twilight seemed to hear the bang too. "Solar did you hear that?" "Yeah" "Come on let's go check it out." "But it's the middle of the night the sun isn't even up yet." "Come on please." "Okay" The loud bang was heard again. Twilight opened the door with Solar close behind to see 2 of Luna's royal guard their armor seemed to shine in the night. One of the guards then spoke his voice sounded calm and peaceful "The princess requests the presence of Twilight Sparkle, Spike the dragon, and Solar breeze as soon as possible. You will be given time to get ready if necessary." Solar was not surprised by his tone she knew the night guardsmen to seem calm in most situations. Twilight began to fill a bag with a book she was reading, some bits, and a small notebook. Solar just grabbed her scarf and woke Spike. "Spike get up Twilights in danger and she needs your help." Spike sprung out of his bed then asked Solar many questions "Is her horn falling off, is it a tumor, or worse has she gone blind!" "None it's worse she can't pack her bag correctly." "Fine" Spike went downstairs to help Twilight pack. Before Twilight got on the guard from before approached her "The princess asks that you bring the elements." "Oh right." Everypony then entered a chariot as they headed towards Canterlot the ride was mostly silent until they finally reached the city.

Solar knew the area they flew over they were heading towards the castle. They finally landed at the castle to be greeted by princess Luna "We are glad thou could come please follow us to the throne room." As they walked Spike turned to Solar "Is this your first time in the castle?" "Oh no I was here many times." "Why were you here?" Solar let out a small laugh "Because I lived her for a while." The group then turned toward Luna for a confirmation "She speaks the truth Solar did live her along with her brother Psix for quite a while." Twilight seemed especially shocked at this statement "Does that mean your royalty?" "Yes I am but we came her for another reason." The group entered the throne room to see Princess Celestia, Luna then told the guards to wait outside the door while they spoke.

Celestia was first to speak "Twilight sparkle I thank you for coming there is an urgent matter occurring that we need the elements of harmony to resolve." "Of course princess I will do my best." "I expected that except we also need the help of your friend Solar. There seems to be a problem involving Nightmare moon. Spike and Twilight gasped with surprise they were sure Nightmare moon was destroyed by the elements long ago "But she was destroyed by the elements." Celestia continued to explain the situation.

Spectral note: To save time and get you out of a boring beefing and speech I just gonna sum it all up. If you don't care for what I have to say then stop reading this story as I am the one who came up with this. Nightmare moon was not destroyed she was separated since the elements were meant not to destroy but to make things peaceful. Nightmare has made an army of beings who harness the powers of shadows to cause destruction they have been named Grims. Well I will let you get back to the story.

Twilight, Spike, and Solar all met in Solar's old room when she lived at the castle. The room had dark blue walls with wavy lines of white resembling wind. It contained a queen sized bed with black sheets and sky blue blankets. There was another bed the same size and shape. Instead however it was simply repeating the colors of red and black while the wall it was against was a dark shade of red.

Author's note: Spectre what did you do you just cut out important details of what their facing.

Spectre: It was irrelevant just give them the details when they see it.

Author: What if they don't see one?

Spectre: Just keep writing.

Psix: I am royalty too this is bullshit

Author: (Sigh) Reviews are always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9 explaination

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 9

Solar, Spike, and Twilight were still in Solar's old room. Twilight seemed especially confused "So Solar your royalty." "For the hundredth time yes." "It's just so hard to grasp I mean why would you ever leave if you were royalty?" "I left because I had no reason to truly stay." "But you were royalty!" "If you two will take a seat I will tell but you can't interrupt or ask question s until the end or when I choose to stop is that clear?" Twilight and Spike both nodded and sat on the floor around Solar's bed as Solar began her tale.

Solar was staring out the window looking over Canterlot. "I have to get out of here it's so perfect everything is fine all the buildings are clean and well kept don't you agree Psix. Psix. Solar discovered her brother was missing. "Your already one step ahe... ohh hey a note.

Dear Solar if your reading this you can read good for you. "Wow what a smartass." Anyways I have left for the town of Ponyville I will be sure to write but I would prefer if you burned each message including this one after you have read them. Also please don't tell anyone that you know where I have gone I'm telling you this because I trust you can keep a secret you can tell others when we meet again if we meet again. If your wondering how I escaped to try to copy it you're an idiot, just fly you have wings. That is all sincerely Psix P.S burn the message.

Solar wasn't sad, she wasn't mad, and she wasn't mixed between all she felt was happy for her brother he finally was doing what he liked who knows she might even leave someday. So she continued to keep Psix's secret and went on for a few months in Canterlot.

But soon Solar decided on one night to slip away to the train station she already packed her bags and bought a ticket to Ponyville, She even bought a spare just in case. Nopony really ever saw her aside from school so no one would notice except of course Princess Luna. There was still the chance when she left the alicorn would notice after all she watched Canterlot at night, Or even worse she was caught by princess Celestia. This was worse because Solar feared only one thing and it was Celestia, most would be afrid of Luna considering she became Nightmare moon. Solar however could never fear somepony who made something as beautiful as the night. Solar feared Celestia for one reason the unknown Solar never saw Celestia angry so she had no idea what to expect. Solar did not avoid her however they would sometimes even have tea. Solar didn't avoid Luna either she just could never seem to figure out where she was. Solar gathered her courage she was going to leave Canterlot this would be simple she just had to find a platform to fly off to reach the train station. She grabbed her two bags and decided she would use Celestia's balcony.

Solar luckily experienced no problems on her way to Celestia's room. She slowly opened the door to see no pony was there it was empty this was even better. Solar went over to a desk in the room and dropped off a letter. It simply said she was going to Ponyville and may return soon. At the end she put with thanks Solar. She was happy with the letter and turned over to the landing platform. To see none other than the sun goddess herself "So where do you plan on going?" Solar felt her heart jump to stab her brain for being stupid enough to stop to leave a letter. There was no point in lying it would just make it worse "I was planning on going to Ponyville to find Psix then come back but not bring him back just to visit."

Celestia remained her calm stature "I see so you know where my sister's son had gone but said nothing." "I was sworn to never break a promise unless it improved the situation." "So this improves the situation." "Yes" Celestia stared at Solar for a few minutes. "You may go but Luna will have to know of this, but don't worry no pony will pursue you I will just tell her he's safe, he is safe right." "He's been writing letters to me the last one was 3 days ago he seemed fine though." "Before you go please take this." Celestia levitated over a scarf Solar knew this Scarf it was her's last time she saw it she gave it to Celestia to fix. "Thank you." Solar then left on to the train station with her bags and her ticket "Oh crap I lost my ticket well at least I have a spare." Solar then arrived at the train station. "All aboard next stop Ponyville." The conductor announced this as Solar arrived. "Excuse me could you hold onto this for me?" Solar gave the conductor her ticket. "Ma'am im not goi…" Solar already entered the but watched as the train departed. She did not realize she gave her ticket to the wrong pony until was thrown off the train. She gave her ticket to some pony who just decided to announce the memo for the other conductor.

Solar finished her story "okay I will take one question each then another decided by both of you." Twilight asked first "So ran away from Canterlot you weren't just visiting Ponyville?" "Exact Spike your question." "So does this mean you're an alicorn?" "No it means I am just royalty not a princess." "How does that work?" "You both have to agree on the next question. Twilight and Spike then murmered to each other considering each possible question "We have agreed on a question." "And it is?" "Is princess Celestia your mother?" There was a long pause "Yes she is how did you figure that out?" "You said your mother fixed and made your scarf."

Authors note: This story is getting even more complex and I am loving it. Reviews as always are appreciated. thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10 Armor

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 10

"What then Psix isn't you brother he's you cousin." "Is he, I never looked at it that way hmm yeah I guess Psix is a cousin. But he still seems like a brother." Spike went to sleep in Psix's old bed while Solar and twilight continued to talk of recent events concerning Grims. "Twilight could you possibly just teleport all the Grims far away?" "Solar I don't think even Princess Celestia could do that." "Your right not even I could." Celestia suddenly appeared behind Twilight. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" both Solar and Twilight screamed when she spoke. She was not bothered however "Solar can I speak with in the throne room?" "Of course" Solar accompanied by the princess walked toward the throne room it was silent until Celestia spoke "So how has it been in Ponyville Solar?" "It has been amazing I got thrown out a window, bit by a timberwolf, and met a dragon." Celestia seemed shocked for the first time "How are any of those things good?" "The dragon is Spike." "What about the other things?" "Because it never happened before." "I hope you went to a hospital." "I didn't" "But you could have died." Solar looked back at both those situations "The window was close to the ground and the timbewolf was killed by Psix." "So you did find him." Celestia seemed slightly agitated now. "Well at least your back now." "Who ever said I would stay?" "No one I meant you're here for now at least." "I see" The two reached the throne room to find Luna along with Princess Cadence and Shining armor. "Hey shining I met your sister." Solar had met Shining armor once he then simply waved over. Celestia then spoke out to the group "Im glad you all could come today I need you ponies to help figure out a plan."

Solar was confused again "Um princess should I go?" "NO" It was Luna who answered. "We need you here Solar to hear the plan for you must guard those who wield the elements." "Why me" "We cant spare anyone else." Celestia did a fake cough "What she meant was we need someone who won't be noticed, it would seem the Grims can sense powerful magic." Cadence the stepped in "Except they can't sense the elements as long as there is no powerful source such as an alicorn or a power unicorn." "I see" The meeting continued until every pony except Solar and Cadence remained. "Solar I have to give you some things if your going to protect the mane six." "Is it a sword cause I cant levitate things." "That is surprisingly close." Solar followed Cadence to a magic sealed door which Cadence opened with her horn "Don't tell anyone who isn't royalty where you got this." "Can I tell the mane six?" "Yes you can tell them." They entered the room, it's walls seemed like a bright cyan crystal. In the middle if the room was armor made out Crystal it glowed a sky blue accompanying the armor were six small shards. "You will need a weapon a pegasus can use aside from weather." "What are these little shards?" "You put them on your wings like so." Cadence slipped on the shards and demonstrated how to use them in combat. The shards were light enough wings could hold them and stab with them. They were similar to claws except on wings, Solar put on the crystal armor and armed herself with the shards "How do I look?" "It shouldn't matter what you look like." "Just answer please." "You look efficient." "Good enough" "Okay that is all now go back to your room." "Cadence I was wondering will the princesses be fighting the Grims along the guard?" "No we will be coordinating the army I will be commanding the guard alongside my husband." "You got married" "Yes I got married to Shining Armor it happened a long time ago. But please just go to bed." "Okay"

Solar went to her room to find Twilight "Your back and you have armor I see." "I am supposed to guard you on the way to Nightmare moon's castle while the rest of the army fights off the Grims." "I see but what the other elements?" "Them too where's Spike?" "He went back to Ponyville. But he left a note." Solar read the note out loud "Solar im going back to the library. I also don't think this will work out but I hope we can still be friends." Solar stopped for a second "Solar are you okay?" She didn't answer "Solar" "Im going to be fine." "But he just broke up with you." "No he didn't we are still friends." "But you two kissed." "And now im just downgraded but we need to sleep." "I guess your right" "I know im right."

Spectral Note: Who said you could give my armor to Solar?

Author: I thought it wouldn't matter considering you have so many

Spectre: I want details on how my stuff is being used

Author: Okay anything else

Spectre: No reviews are appreciated

Author: Hey im supposed to say that

Spectre: To bad you gave away one of my armors

Author: I didn't give them the helmet

Spectre: Just keep writing


	11. Chapter 11 a lie to inspire

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 11

Solar for the following 3 days trained or went over the plan with Celestia if anything went wrong, but today she hoped to just spend it with Spike even though he left her. Solar was called by Twilight "Solar I was wondering are you going with me to meet the others?" "What others?" "My friends the ones who carry the other elements." "I am supposed to protect you all so yes." "Great they should be arriving soon." Solar waited with Twilight for her friends when a chariot came down near where they were sitting. "This might be them." Solar and Twilight hurried to see who was in the chariot when a pink blur suddenly on twilight. It then began screaming yay. Solar tackled the blur she was trying to restrain it but it continued to squirm and jump while she was on it until she finally got it on the ground.

"Solar please stop." Solar heard Twilight but continued to restrain the pink blur, she recognized it as a fluffy pink earth pony. "Solar please get off Pinkie pie." Solar was then hit by something fast. It was a cyan pegasus, her mane was strangely the color of the rainbow "Who do you think you are." Solar heard her talk but quickly pinned the pegasus to the ground she was now holding down two ponies. Solar then in her most serious voice stated "You have attacked Twilight Sparkle and a member of the royal guard how do you respond to these crimes?" The two said nothing but Twilight did speak "SOLAR" Solar looked over to Twilight "What" "These are my friends and the others who wield the elements." "I see." Solar released Pinkie pie but not the cyan pegasus. "Solar she is also my friend." "I am well aware of that."

Solar still held down the pegasus "Your name would be." "Rainbow dash." "I see well Rainbow dash why did you attack me?" Rainbow dash seemed extremely annoyed "You attacked Pinkie." "No I held down a possibly dangerous suspect, just like I am doing with you." Twilight started to get used to how Solar now protected her "Solar please get off Rainbow dash." Solar decided to let Rainbow dash free.

"Solar allow me to introduce you to introduce Pinkie pie and Rainbow dash the elements of Loyalty along with the element of laughter." Twilight introduced the other elements. "So girls this is…" Rarity suddenly stepped over "Solar it's nice to see you again." Solar put forth one of her bladed wings towards Rarity as she stepped close to her, Rarity then backed away "That is close enough." Every pony seemed to gasp at Solar as she did this. "Solar please put down the weapon." This time it was all of them who said this Solar put down her blade. Solar then followed the mane six as they descended down the hallway before the group could continue down the hallway they heard the voice of Spike. He ran over to Solar and gave her a hug "There you are im sorry I couldn't say goodbye before I had to go back to the library." Solar got out of his reach "How dare you just come back like nothing happened I HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE THIS WAS FINE BUT THEN YOU SHOW UP AND HUG ME!" "I don't understand." "What with all this shouting." Celestia was standing in the hallway now every pony bowed except Solar. "Well what is it that's bothering you?" Solar stepped forward and explained the note and all it's contents. "Oh that right yeah Spike didn't write that I did." "Why would you?" "I needed you to focus on the task at hand so I wrote a fake letter and used my magic to look like Spike to hand Twilight the letter for you." Celestia all of this calmly as if she did nothing wrong.

"Im sure you understand Solar." The mane six stood with shock while they heard this. Solar on the other hoof seemed fine "I can actually see why you did this." They all seemed shocked at this including the princess. The rest of the day was normal for Solar aside from now she caught up with Spike on a few things, the mane six aside from Twilight went to their rooms. "Solar where will Spike sleep?" "He can stay in our room." "But where is the third bed?" The three went to Solar's room "It's right here." Solar pointed to an empty space.

Spike was the next to speak "There is nothing there." When Spike said this a purple and green bed appeared "How did you do that?" "I used the armor." Solar then explained that the armor had given her the ability to bring an item from another plane of dimension. "So you chose this one item to be a bed." Twilight said. "Yes so good night." They all then went to sleep to await the next day.

Spectre: How did she learn how to use the armor and it's not just one item.

Author: Well she was training for 3 days and this was a weaker form of your armor.

Spectre: I see


	12. Chapter 12 tying loose ends

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 12

Author's note: So last chapter I must have been really tired because I don't even remember writing it but here is the next one. Solar is now capable of summoning beds.

Solar was following the mane six as they walked the streets of Canterlot it was obvious all of them aside from Twilight were bothered by this. Rainbow dash then turned towards Solar "So your just gonna follow us." "No im going to protect you." "I don't need any protection." "Then why am I here?" "I don't know" "Because you need protection" Twilight stooped to glare at Rainbow "Rainbow just stop complaining." "But she started it" Twilight let out a large sigh soon the group finished their walk and returned to the castle. Solar departed from the group to go to her room. "So you're a guard now." Psix was sitting on his bed "When did you even get here?" "You will hear of a missing guard his body is in the garden." "Why did you kill him?" "I didn't he buried alive I would never kill another pony." Psix was telling the truth he did kill timberwolves and manticores but never another pony "I think I might?" Psix seemed to laugh at Solar's response "Well then they can't help with the Grims." "Wait a second" "Yes just put it all together." "You did something violent" Psix gave a nod "You said you would never kill a pony" Psix now grew a smile "You talk about helping and an enemy" "Almost there" Solar gasped "Are you going to help with the escort?" "Exactley you finally put it together." Psix continued to explain he was going to help Solar since one pony didn't seem like much of an escort to the princesses. "But you hate the princesses" "So im going to sit by while my home is invaded I think not."

Psix purposely gave himself a strong accent while he said this. "Actually I guess im not protecting the elements im going to mostly protect Fluttershy we cant get married if she dies." "Your getting married?" Psix let out a laugh "No im just planning for the future also tell the dragon not to wet the bed next time I talk to him." "Why would he?" Spike then walked but screamed and ran when Psix quickly put his face up to while he said "I have returned to take vengeance." While Spike ran Psix fell on his back laughing. "What is that supposed to mean?" Psix began to cry a little from his laughter "He thinks im some guy named Sombra's kid or something." Psix stopped laughing when Luna appeared "STOP LAUGHING" She seemed angry at Psix "Why" "Sombra is not something to joke about." Solar walked away "I think im gonna go now." Luna then turned to Solar "And you why wouldn't you tell me you knew where my son was?" "How did you know?" "Celestia told me once you came to Canterlot." Psix then put in his input "You stopped saying we im so proud of you." Luna threw a piece of the floor at Psix it was around the size of Solar's bed. Psix simply dodged it "Are you getting angry or is it just me?" He asked the sarcasm strong in his voice. Solar took the chance to leave the room "They'll calm down soon enough" A loud explosion was heard as she left as the sound of Psix's voice followed "I see your aim hasn't improved."

Solar went to Fluttershy's room, she slowly opened the door to see the yellow pegasus holding a bunny "Oh umm hello" Solar got used to her shyness "Fluttershy I allow you to marry my brother if you both live after the battle." Solar then left to go to Rarity's room leaving a very confused Fluttershy. Solar entered the room and saw the unicorn looking in a mirror. Solar said nothing but broke the mirror then left to Pinkie's room.

Pinkie pie was jumping happily while she was wrapping a box in tape. Solar was not getting involved in this now she taped Pinkie's mouth shut before she could talk and taped all her hooves together as she left for Applejack's room she entered making her presence known. "Applejack I have no reason to cause you harm for now so I"ll just get it out of the way right now." "I beg your pardon" Solar summoned 2 beds to fall on top of applejack who seemed to bee sleeping before she came in, Applejack now had 2 beds on top of her and one on bottom "Looks like this apple is now a pie." Solar then put on sunglasses and screamed into the air while she went to Rainbow's room.

Solar found rainbow dash reading a book "I didn't know you could read." "What do you want?" "You could at least use my name." "Fine what do yo…" Solar dragged Rainbow out of bed and stomped on her face 5 times. "Six times the charm." Solar stomped on Rainbow's face one last time before she left to go to Twilight's room. Solar entered to see Twilight also reading "Hey your friends will be here soon." "What was that?" The door busted open to see Rainbow dash, Rarity, Apple whatever, and Pinkie pie. Pinkie seemed to have been carried by Rarity.

"What is wrong with you?" They all said in unison "Oh I was just getting even." Twilight continued to read her book. Applejack then walked with a limp to Solar "But I didn't ever do anything to ya." "I know just preparing. All of you have done something wrong to me." Solar then turned to the group "Rarity you insulted my scarf, Pinkie pie you constantly try to throw me a party, Rainbow you have attacked me and constantly brag of how your fastest. Then there's you." "Applejack" "I know your name."

"Then what is it?" "Applesack or something. You will probably do something in the future." Rainbow then flew at Solar who simply held out her hoof to punch Rainbow in the face. Rainbow immediately stopped as if she hit a wall. "Your not that fast well goodbye every pony." Solar left to here room while she wondered where was Spike. When she entered she saw the dragon in Psix's bed. "I better check" Solar looked at the sheet under Spike "Eww and it's yellow he should drink more water.

Author: Honestly this chapter I mostly let Spectre decide.

Spectre: I like what Solar did to Applesack

Author: Applejack

Spectre: I know it's stupid name

Psix: I want more molotovs

Author: There will be plenty of molotovs, Reviews as always are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13 A shining spirit

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 13

Author: Oh no it's here the number 13 well here I thought the story would be peaceful at first (Looks at the other chapters) never mind. Well anyways before we get started I must clarify I do not own Solar's armor or weapons they are owned by Spectre. Next her weapons are called Shards, Well let's get back to the story.

Solar woke the next morning to see Spike still sound asleep She then leaned over and shook the dragon awake. "Spike get up." Spike immediately sat up "What is it?" "I was hoping you didn't have any plans today." "I do I was gonna sleep" "So you don't want to go to a place made of gems." "Are they edible?" "It's all you can eat." "This sounds too good to be true." "It's true"

Spike was following Solar down the corridors until they were standing outside a large door. "Oh I can't wait to get those gems." As they entered the room they were blinded from the amount of shining minerals. It was more than a room it was a city made of gems "Uhh Solar are you sure this will be fine?" "Oh im sure I made it and if you eat all of them I just have to touch that pillar and it will be rebuilt so I won't lose my progress." Solar pointed to a large Crystal pillar with runes inscribed on it. "So go on." "What are you gonna do?" "Im going to go talk to some pony." Solar walked over to the pillar and whispered an inaudible word. The pillar then glowed, Spike stopped eating a topaz to look over. The light faded to reveal a large shadow in the shape of an alicorn. It's eyes however glowed a sky blue as it opened them. It had an outline of the same blue surrounding it forming a shield.

"Who has awoken me?" It's voice seemed calm but also threatening. Spike watched in amazement as all this occurred. Solar seemed in a trance while this all happened "Answer me who has awoken me." "I have I am Solar breeze of Canterlot. Along with me is Spike the dragon of Ponyville." The spirit turned to Spike "Is this true you are a dragon?" Spike stuttered before he spoke "Yes" "Why have you brought a dragon to my domain Solar of Canterlot?" "I was hoping he could feast on the gems that this place is made of." "Why have you called me you are in charge of the city while I sleep you could have him eat the whole thing while I could do nothing but watch?" "Because I require you to repair the city when he is done." The spirit was looking from Spike to Solar "Wait a second you are wearing my armor the I entrusted it's keeping to the princesses why do you ware it?" The spirit seemed angry "I shall return it to you when the situation has passed but I still need you to repair the city." "Very well but take heed if you do not return the armor or tell others aside from the princesses of this place I will make you wish you were dead." Solar stepped back at this but nodded "I see well if you die the dragon must return it or I get your soul." Solar nodded again "Should you both die send a princess." Solar once again nodded Spike nodded also. "Who gave it to you?" "Princess mi a mora cadenza" "Now what was the situation you mentioned who is attacking?" "It is an enemy known as Nightmare moon along with a dark army known only as Grims." All the gems suddenly darkened as Solar said this "You shall be allowed your request." "Thank you"

Solar and Spike continued to play in the gem city Spike ate a gem once in awhile. Solar began to break some gems into dust and put them in a cup of milk "Spike could you heat this for me?" "Yeah sure" Spike released a large flame around the cup of milk.

Soon it became a hot liquid glowing blue "Spike have you ever had a hot chocolate made of gems before?" "No I have not" Solar summoned two cups and poured in each glass until they were each full "I thought you could only summon beds." "I guess not in here" "Awsome" They both were about to drink when the spirit appeared "HEY" both of them nearly spilled their drinks as it said this. "What the hell." The spirit left. Spike then took a large gulp of his drink "How is it?" Spike's eyes seemed to sparkle as he finished his "It's as if…" The spirit came again "HEY" "Could you stop doing that." "I could but I would like some of your mixture." "My what" The spirit pointed to Solar's glass "Oh here you go." Solar pushed over the glass, the spirit levitated it over it's mouth and dumped it in. "Well how is it?" "It's a liquid." With this it left, Solar then turned to Spike who was now drinking the rest of the drink. Before she said anything she noticed there were two large bright gems in the sky. One looked like a large round Sapphire while the other was a larger Ruby. The ruby seemed to be giving off light while the Sapphire absorbed the light around it. Solar turned back to Spike "Well you about ready to leave?" "Okay fine" The two walked over to the pillar once again Solar saw the spirit appear. "We are ready to leave please fix the city." The city shined for a second then was repaired it was like when Solar and Spike first entered.

Before they left the spirit blocked their way with a wall of Crystals "Before you leave I was wondering will you return to make the city bigger." Solar smiled "Of course I will if I live that is." "Good I look forward to your constructions and please send The princesses in I wish to speak with them when this all has passed." "Of course spirit." "Please call me Spectre."

Author: Well that's a thing that just happened.

Solar and Spike entered their room to see Psix "Spike please sleep in your own bed from now on." "Okay" Psix left going off towards the throne room. Solar leaned in on Spike giving him a kiss. They both then went to sleep.

Spectre: So the pegasus comes to my domain I shall hold her to her promise and the dragon.

Author: Okay well anyway will you ever tell your tale.

Spectre: In time


	14. Chapter 14 Spectre the fillie alicorn?

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 14

Spectre was staring at the doorway, Solar forgot to close the door. "I can't remember why I was sealed in this place." Spectr'es eyes turned from sky blue to purple "I wonder if there is a library somewhere." The voice was different instead of the usual voice that sounded like multiple ponys talking at once this one sounded like a curious voice. Soon all the voices agreed they would leave Red sounded angry, orange sounded brave, and yellow sounded shy. The next voice turned Spectr'es eyes to a darker shade of blue like the color sapphire, it sounded sad or miserable, and lastly purple it sounded curious as if it wanted to learn everything. Then another voice spoke it was a bright green, all it cared about was seeing others be happy.

These were the six voices Spectre had except they were more like emotions or personalities. Spectre called herself since she was an alicorn and the princesses were all alicorns. Spectre remembered giving her armor to the princesses along with six shards, but could not remember why she was in this gem area. She hoped she was still in Canterlot, "What if they moved me." Spectre decided she would first make herself look different a spirit of darkness wasn't the greatest appearance if you didn't want to scare any pony. So she made herself look like Solar but something went wrong she wasn't Solar she was Solar as a filly her hair also had no purple it was just sky blue and black. Her coat was a bright purple, "Well this is strange im sure Solar never looked like this before but it's less threatening then my other form. Are you all still in there?" Spectre heard all her voices so went off towards the throne room.

Spectre opened the door with her magic to see Psix, he seemed to jump at the sight of the small alicorn "Oh umm excuse me." Spectre wondered why was pony in the throne room "What were you doing in there?" "Sorry kid royal business." Psix then patted Spec on the head he didn't even seem to notice her wings. She ignored this but entered the throne room to see princess Celestia. "We have a lot to talk about Celestia including why I was in a…" Spec could not even finish before the princess interrupted her "Just who are you how did you even get in here?" "I do not like being interrupted princess here I was thinking you were well mannered." Celestia seemed disturbed by this statement. Spectre used her magic to summon forth her own seat it was bigger than Celestia's "Do you even remember me?" "I can't say I do I don't even know your name." Spec flew over to the princess "my name is sp…" the princess interrupted "You have wings and a horn." "I am well aware of that but my name is spe…" "How could you be an alicorn I don't even recognize you?" "Well if you just listen I am su…" "Please stand still for a second." Spec was getting angry at Celestia for her constant interruptions she hated being interrupted. Celestia tried to do a spell of some sort but was stopped by Spec "How did you stop my magic?" "I have many abili…" "I have never seen any normal pony who could cancel magic at such a young age just who are you?" "I am spe…" Celestia started to ramble and turn away before Spec could finish. Spec decided to shoot a beam at the roof to get Celestia's attention it made a hole where it hit while the surrounding area cracked. "NOW IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH." Clestia nodded "Good for your information I hate being interrupted and my name is…" "I am sorry for interrupting." Spec made a larger hole on the floor in between the two. Celestia understood what this meant.

"Thank now as I was saying my name is Spe…" Guards suddenly burst. They all seemed genuinely worried "Are you all right princess?" "Yes please go now." The guards left. Spec sighed "You can continue." "I know I am just waiting for the queen of the changelings to show up when I try to speak." "Oh I can assure you you can go on without interruption." "Okay then my name is Spec…" Queen chrysalis showed up "I have come to ta…" Chrysalis was blasted by Spec while Celestia gasped "Did you kill her?" "No she was teleported away as I was saying my name is Spect.." Celestia interrupted "Your eyes are different." "Excuse me" "Your eyes one is Blue while the other is red." Spec was given a mirror as she looked in it she did in fact have two different eyes. "Oh my apologies please continue." "My name is Spectre"

Celestia seemed shocked at this "You but you were put in that room." "I was except I can assure you I mean no harm in fact I have no idea why I was even in there." "I see well can we talk after I have dealt with a certain Situation?" "Of course I shall be in my city." Spec left and went back to his gem city "Since when does he have a city?"

Spectre: This was based off real events I am constantly interrupted.


	15. Chapter 15 Romantic dinner

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 15

Solar was simply walking around the streets the mane six were all inside the castle so she had the day off. She knew the streets around Canterlot they were always clean there was no litter or homeless people. (Not saying homeless people are bad I just meant everyone in Canterlot had a home.) Solar kept walking until she came upon a stage "This is new" No pony was around. She decided to sit and wait for what all this was for. She waited for several minutes when it seemed someone turned out the lights "How did they do that im outside." The stage lit as a puff of purple smoke went up out of the smoke came a blue mare wearing a wizard hat, she also had a cape they both were decorated with stars. Her mane was white tinted with blue Then the words The great and powerful Trixie appeared.

"I am the great and powerful Trixie." She seemed surprised to only see Solar in the crowd, Trixie mumbled some words before she got off stage. "What just happened?" "You don't want to get into this." Psix was sitting next to Solar "When did you get here?" "I would answer that but I have to meet Flutters in a few." "Okay so what shouldn't I get into?" "You shouldn't talk with Trixie she's a bitch." "I see well im gonna anyway." "If you become friends that makes you a bitch's bitch." Psix then left. Solar entered the stable that was behind the stage to see Trixie brushing her hair "Hey so is the show over or are ya taking a break?" Trixie seemed to be ignoring Solar, Solar to respond knocked over a nearby glass shattering it. "That costed a lot of bits you know." "Then maybe you should acknowledge ponies when they talk to you." "I don't waste my time with simpletons." "If I was a simpleton why did I come to your show?"

"Because you are drawn to shiny things or something." Solar grabbed a nearby box and opened it, inside was shiny rock. "Ohh shiny" Solar broke the rock "Why would you do that?" "It was shiny." "Just get out" "Hold on I wanted to know do all your shows turn out like this?" "No millions come to see Trixie perform." "Wow third person that's nice well goodbye queen bitch." Solar was leaving when Psix showed up "So how did it go?" "Can I borrow this?" Solar pointed to a molotov "Sure" Solar threw the Molotov at the stable. Trixie then ran out screaming while her hat and coat was on fire. "Feel better" "Yep"

Psix: Molotovs solve all your problems call now and I'll throw in a face mask with sunglasses.

"So don't you have to meet Fluttershy?" "Yeah but im usually late why want to come?" "Sure im not doing anything, oh crap I forgot to take a picture of Trixie on fire." "Don't worry she'll be on fire tomorrow." Psix and Solar walked down the street until they came across a restaurant. Psix then went over to the table Fluttershy was sitting. Solar then sat next to Psix while Fluttershy was across from them. "Psix you came" "Of course I did and I brought Solar." Solar sat on the inside while Psix talked to Fluttershy "How is that bunny?" "He still seems scared of you." "Of course he does I almost set him on fire." "Are you sure your coat wasn't white?" "No why do you ask?" "It just seems like your covered in ash." Psix then laughed. The waiter then came to the table "May I take your order ma'am?" He spoke to Fluttershy but Psix stepped in "The lady will have a salad and I will have the ribs." "Of course sir and what will she be having?" He looked over to Solar "I will have a hay burger with a glass of water." "Your food will be here shortly."

Fluttershy seemed to watch in horror as Psix began to eat the meat off his ribs leaving only the bones "How can you eat meat like that?" Psix looked up "Oh sorry did you want one?" "No" "Are you sure their full of meaty goodness." Soon the meal ended and the group went outside Solar still said nothing to Fluttershy but they both still kept talking. Psix once again kissed Fluttershy, just like before she fainted "Again really why" Solar began to laugh "Maybe it's just you" "Shut up Solar" "Do you need help carrying her?" "No I got this it's happened 6 times now." "Think about it six times it's happened it's a sign." "How" "Your name is Psix it's happened six times, she's part of the mane six, there's six elements, and your name is even said the same as the number six." Psix seemed deep in thought "I see well peace Solar im gonna go burn down a village then get Flutters home." "Funny" Solar went back to the castle along the way she saw Trixie. "Hey hows the hat?" Trixie screamed at the air while Solar left. She was in her room when she saw Spike sitting in a chair along with Twilight. "Oh good your here Twilight I wanted to ask did you ever meet a mare named Trixie?" "Yes I did did you meet her?" "I set her on fire." Spike started to fall on his back laughing.

Twilight left leaving Solar and Spike "So was she a bitch when you met her?" "Who?" "Trixie" "I guess she was an attention hoarder." "Great to see some people never change." As Solar said this Spectre appeared except they looked different. Spec now was a filly alicorn, she had the same hair style Solar did as a foal. Her eyes however were different her right eye was sky blue like Solar's while her left eye was red like Psix's. Her mane on her head was black then sky blue then black again. Her mane going around her neck had red instead of blue down the middle. Her tail was black, blue, and red with black on top. Her coat was light purple as was her horn.

"Solar I have come to speak of Grims." Spike was hiding under his bed while Solar only jumped back "Okay why?" "Because the princess has refused to speak with me until after you have dealt with the Grims." "Your so adorable." Spec shot a beam creating a large hole in the wall. "I AM NOT I was trying to make myself look like a normal pony." "So you chose to look like this." "No I was trying to look like you but instead only regained my form from before." "Before what?" "Before I was in that room I remember I looked like this." "So you looked like me?" "It would seem so. But it would seem the Grims will attack Ponyville." Solar gasped "How do you know, why didn't you tell the princess?" "One at a time." Solar sighed "How do you know?" "That's easy I just teleported over to Nightmare and asked what she was doing." "You just asked?" Spec nodded "Okay so why didn't you tell the princess?" "There are two answers one she refused to talk with me until this wall all over so I didn't get time, the other I said I wouldn't tell a princess." "Who did you say this to?" "Oh it was Nightmare moon." "Aren't you a traitor than?" "No didn't tell a princess I told you and no again since no Celestia said she could not talk now." Solar stood dumbfounded "So do you not want me to tell the princess or not?" "I don't care what you do I was just making conversation." Spec then began to walk away "Oh and before I forget where did you get that scarf?" Solar looked down to still see her scarf "I got it from my mother." "So Celestia." "How did you know?" "I guessed well goodbye Solar." "AAAAAAHHHH" Spike screamed "Whats wrong?" "It came out of nowhere." "What" "That thing" Spike pointed to Spec who was now crawling out from under Spike's bed "Just saying bye and stop calling me a it." Spec then teleported away. "So what are you gonna do Solar?" "Im going to tell the princess she has to know."

Author: I like this chapter

Spectre: Why am I called Spec?

Author: Well because your small

Spec: What

Author: You're a fillie

Psix: Both of you just look on the bright side Trixie got set on fire

Spec: Who's Trixie?

Author: Reveiws are appreciated

Spec: Hey not yet who is Tri….


	16. Chapter 16 To Ponyville

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 16

Solar entered the throne room to see princess Luna "Luna I know where the Grims will attack next." "How do know that?" "I was told by the spirit named Spectre." "That makes no sense at all Spectre isn't dead." "They aren't" "No they aren't but where will the Grims attack next?" "Ponyville" "Well then come with me we must go to Ponyville with all haste." Solar then flew with Luna and her Royal guards to Ponyville. "Luna shouldn't we tell Celestia that the Grims will attack soon?" "One of my guards has already told Celestia she knows." "Okay then"

It took a few days to set up a camp for the army that was now stationed in Ponyville they had many sightings but not an attack yet. Solar was looking over a report when Spec appeared "Nice to see your friends are here." "My friends aren't here." "So you think they wouldn't send the elements of harmony here when you already have a secure place and when the only way to end this problem is to use them." "What are you saying" "They just showed up along with Spike and your brother." Spec teleported away. "Why does she do that?" Solar went outside to see four chariots landing outside her tent. Twilight stepped out of the front chariot and waved to Solar. "Twilight glad you came." Twilight was surprised "How did you know this was supposed to be a surprise visit." "Yes a visit while I prepare to go to battle there is no better time." A guard ran over to Twilight "Miss Twilight Sparkle?" "Yes" "Princess Luna would lik to speak with you and the rest of the elements." "I see well Solar I have to get going, Psix and Spike came." "That's great maybe we'll burn down the town before the Grims even get here."

Psix was inside the chariot along with Spike "So you breath fire." Spike was still scared at the sight of Psix since he reminded Spike of Sombra "Yes." "So now your better than me." "I never said that" "So now im wrong" "Wait I never said that" "So now im a lier." Psix stared at Spike for a long moment "Where are you from?" Spike jumped in his seat "What" "What ain't any country I ever heard of they speak English in What?" "What" "English motherfucker do you speak it?" "Yes" "So you know what im saying." "Yes" "Then tell me how do you breath fire." "What" Psix threw a Molotov at one of the guards nearby. "Well Spike it was nice talking to you but I have to go see some pony." Psix walked off laughing joyfully as the Guard jumped into a lake and gave a glare towards Spike.

The guard walked over "Who do you think you are setting a guardsman on fire, I have never met some pony so rude." The guard walked away towards a large tent while Solar went over to Spike "SPIKE" Spike jumped at the mention of his name "What" He turned around to see Solar still in her armor. Solar jumped on Spike hugging him "Why would you set that poor stallion on fire?" "I didn't it was your brother, he was here a second ago." Solar put a hoof to Spike's mouth "It's okay I saw it all." "Oh before I forget I have some news I will also be protecting the mane six with you and Psix." Solar smiled "That is awesome now while I stab things you and Psix can burn stuff we will be unstoppable, unless the plan goes horribly wrong and we all die." "Don't jinx it" Celestia was standing behind Solar "Could you please stop doing that." "I could but I must speak with you Solar." Solar followed Celestia into a bright tent, it was decorated with many pictures showing the sun. It seemed as if the tent itself was glowing mostly because the color yellow was used often. Some of the flaps on the inside showed Celestia.

"So Solar you say you were visited by a spirit." "Yes but also no" Celestia raised an eyebrow but let Solar continue "According to Luna she isn't a spirit since who they claim to be never died." "And who did they claim to be?" "They said they were named Spectre." "I see so Spec told you the Grims would attack." "Yes" Celestia didn't speak for awhile. "Well this raises many questions one involving our friend Spec…" a guard suddenly burst in the tent gasping for air "Princess the Grims their attacking!" It was the same guard who brought Solar to Canterlot. "Does Luna know?" "No I came since it was closer im heading there now why?" "Please take this note to Luna." "Of course"

The night guard went off towards Luna's tent. Solar turned to Celestia "Im going to protect the elements." Solar ran off towards the mane six followed by Psix and Spike. Psix went over to Solar "What's wrong?" "The Grims are attacking." "This is getting interesting." Spike seemed terrified "Can we go any faster?" Solar and Psix glared at Spike "Fine get on my back" Psix let Spike get on his back when he turned to Solar "What are you doing just fly over we'll catch up." Solar was at the elements tent within the minute they were all just talking as if nothing was wrong, She announced to the group "EVERY PONY the Grims are attacking the town." Rarity sped over to Solar "WHAT DO WE DO?" "We should all just stay her I will fortify this tent when Psix and Spike get here." Rarity was still in a panic so were all the elements. Psix got to the tent with Spike after a few minutes "We're here" "Good" Solar made a wall of beds to block the entrance way.

Author: Sorry for the delay to anyone reading this.


	17. Chapter 17 The smoke drake

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 17

It was near nine minutes that Solar was simply waiting in the tent for a Grim to break the barricade of beds until Twilight went over. "Solar what does a Grim look like?" "Twilight please get away from the barricade." "I'm just asking a question." "I don't know exactly but I have an idea what they look like." "Okay then thank you." Solar could hear the voices of the occupants especially the familiar voices of Psix and Fluttershy. She decided to walk over "Excuse me can you guys be quiet." "Of course" They all answered except Psix and Spike.

It seemed as if a war was going on outside but it seemed far away Solar would not have heard this without her armor. Solar heard crackling noise as if there was a fire burning a piece of wood, She then saw a large gray smoke travel through the cracks in the fortification it went into the tent and settled on one spot. The smoke made the shape of a dragon except with no wings, it also had what seemed to be large claws easily the size of a one of Luna's wings. It gained the color of black for it's scales, the scales on the belly however were blue as were the spike's and teeth. Along it's body were veins of dark purple, It's eyes were a bright cyan until they got darker the closer to the iris which was a void of darkness. This was definitely a Grim.

Solar raised her Shards to block a strike from the creature in time to save her life she felt as if someone else had controlled her wings to do so. As one of her wings held the claw at bay she used her other wing to stab the Grim in it's right thigh. The Grim let out a shrill screech as it retracted it looked over to Solar when she cleaved the monster's head off.

The body turned to mist as it began to evaporate. "Did I just do that." Spec appeared "No you didn't I did." All of the occupants turned to Spec "How did you do it?" "As long as you weir my armor I can move your weapon." Spec pointed to the shards on Solar's wings. "I shall not do this for you again I will be busy and this isn't the time for training gather your party." "Okay" The group all walked over to Spec. "I will tell you all this these Grims will not keep a wound for long unless a weapon of powerful magic or crystal does it, this includes if you cut off an arm unless you have a proper weapon it will come back understood." The entire group answered "Yes" "Good now please seek Luna or Celestia for orders they still seem to be in charge." With this Spec faded away before the group's eyes.

The group made it to the command tent without any further attacks to see Celestia looking over a map of Ponyville "It seems the Grims have burned down ¼ of Ponyville already send someone to stop the fires from spreading." "Yes princess" The guards left her side as Solar tapped her shoulder "Solar good I was wondering when you would get the elements." "Yes they are unharmed but a Grim did get past the defenses." "I see" She waved over another guard who took a note away. "We don't have much time to go over this I need you to take the elements into the castle where you originally defeated Nightmare moon." Celestia levitated a large box over to the Mane six. "Why now the Grims have already been able to get to us?" "Yes they have but this is the perfect moment to get to the castle." "How" "The entire horde has to be here now you should only fight a few stragglers along the way good luck." Celestia gave Solar a hug before she left the tent with her group. Rainbow dash walked over to Solar "So what now?" "I need you guys to be silent while we travel." "Why" "Well if your talking the whole way there the horde might turn around." Twilight pulled Rainbow back "Okay Solar we'll follow your plan." "Good now Psix I need you to help me in combat." Psix gave a nod. "Great now Spike I want you to distract any Grims that get near the mane six." The group slipped past the tents passing many guardsman along the way.

Author: I may have never said this before but the weapons are called shards. Also this story now will involve more action than usual.


	18. Chapter 18 The journey

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 18

Solar was finishing off a Grim when she moved on to the next she took out it's legs when she finished it off with two quick stabs to the thought. Psix was stomping on a Grim's face when he jumped back for Solar to stab it in the neck. "We're clear" The rest of the group walked over they would never look at the two the same if they saw what they did luckily the bodies still turned to mist, smoke, ash, or stone. They all said nothing they were all silent on their walk towards the castle. Twilight then went to Solar "We have to stop" "Twilight we have to be quiet." "I know but we have to stop we're all exhausted." "Fine but we continue in a few minutes." "Thank you" Solar summoned beds but just the frames to form a large pallet she placed these around the group to form a circle.

Solar went over to Psix "How long do you think it will be?" "I think it we can make it tonight unless we made a wrong turn." "So your not sure I thought you knew the forest." "I never went to the castle before but if we keep going in this direction we should be there soon." "Don't you know another way?" "I don't but you could try asking the others they were here before." "We can't ask for them to show us the way at least one of them would have to be in front." Psix shrugged "Well you can decide this my way will work but it's longer and possibly dangerous." Psix walked over to Fluttershy leaving Solar thinking to herself. Solar went over to Twilight "Twilight do you know a way to the castle?" "I do" "Great I need you to be in front with me and Psix." "I don't think I like this idea." Solar let out a large breath "Twilight I need someone who can lead us there and defend themselves." "I understand I'll tell the others."

"Thank you but I have to tell you if you see Grims please just find a place to hide only use your magic if you need to." Twilight nodded. Solar walked off towards Spike he was talking with Rarity. "Rarity I have to talk with Spike." "Oh I understand darling" Spike walked off with Solar "So what is it" "I need to know have any Grims attacked the group?" "No" "Great" Solar gave Spike a small kiss on the cheek. "That's all" Spike went back over to Rarity. Solar turned around to see Rainbow dash "I don't like you" Solar was unsurprised "I noticed" "Do you have to be so so" "So what" "So bossy" "I am bossy because I am supposed to protect you." "Well your not good at it" "I'm not good at it if I wasn't her yo.." "I would be what" "You would probably have to fight all these things yourself." "Well I'm fine with that." "So do you think I should just leave and leave you here?" "Yes"

Applejack walked over "Whoa there sugar cube let's not say anything we'll regret." Rainbow dash backed off while Applejack went over to Solar "Sorry bout that Rainbow can be a bit hard headed." "She seems more arrogant" "Look when this is all over I was wondering would you like to have a little competition?" "What kind of competition?" "Well I noticed your seem pretty fast and strong so how about an iron pony contest." "A what" "A test of your physical ability." Solar thought for a moment "I accept" "Great now I can beat you and Rainbow." Applejack walked off.

Solar over to Pinkie pie "Before you even say a word just stop" pinkie was still hoping but said nothing "Thank you now I don't want a party after this." Pinkie nodded "Okay you can talk now." Pinkie took in a large breath "Soyouwantanafterparty ormaybe justalittle party." "Are you possessed?" Pinkie shook her head "Okay what I got from that was party which is a no, so goodbye."

Solar saw Twilight "Okay are you ready to go?" "Yes" "And remember try to stay out of combat." "Okay" The group walked off in a different direction Psix was unhappy "Where are we going the castle is that way?" Psix pointed north "We have to cross a few areas to get there." "But it's that way." Solar was starting to get annoyed by the two arguing but saw movement. "Twilight get down!"

Twilight jumped back to see a large claw jab out of a nearby bush. Psix threw a Molotov at the Grim when Twilight shot a beam at the it. When the two projectile's hit the Grim it was burning in a purple flame. "Whoa" They both stood in awe as the Grim burned. Solar was parrying an incoming attack while the two watched the fire "I could use some help." Solar stabbed the Grim in the chest. Twilight seemed to be shooting beams at the Grims while Psix distracted them they were a deadly team. Psix tripped a Grim over while Solar cut it in half. They all killed many Grims when a larger Grim appeared.

It was the size of four Grims stacked onto each other, it was wearing armor a dark shade of purple close to being black. Atop it's head was a helmet made of the same material. It had no claws like the other Grims instead it had hands. Each one was holding a large spiked sword it seemed like it would break on the first strike.

Solar flew towards the creature's neck but was grabbed by it with blinding speed it then picked up it's sword. Before it could strike Twilight held the blade with her magic, while she did this Psix threw a Molotov at it's face. The Grim reeled dropping Solar, Psix then ran towards it's left leg and delivered a strong Kick it toppled over. Twilight held the Grim in place while Psix removed it's helmet. Solar flew as high as he could before going down on the Grim.

On impact the head came off in an instant while the head came off it released a loud wail shaking the very ground. "Twilight get the others we have to move." The group ran through the forest following Twilight's path until they were at the bridge leading into the castle.

Author: I think this was my favorite chapter to write so far.

Psix: Magic Molotov= awesomeness?

Spec: maybe


	19. Chapter 19 Saved your life

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 19

The group froze as they looked to see twenty Grims all of them closing in on the group. Psix turned to Solar "Make it count" When Psix said this he charge the Grims. He would have killed them except he had no magic, so he could only disable them multiple times. He saw the group enter the castle while he was now fighting an amount of ten Grims His attacks could rip off an arm but it would regrow. He just hoped the group could stop Nightmare moon.

Solar was following the mane six down a corridor only stopping to fight a Grim if it appeared the ten from before were closing in on them now however. Solar ran over to Twilight "Why are we stopping?" "This door has a powerful enchantment it will take time to open." "Fine" Solar took a fighting stance against the incoming Grims.

Psix was still fighting the Grims outside the castle. They now had him surrounded "Well I'm ready" He charged the nearest Grim, when it was on the ground he stomped on it's head reducing it to ash. He then back stepped to dodge an imcoming blow from a claw. He now had a large cut on his cheek from one of the claws this was the end of the line. He knew he didn't stand a chance but wasn't going down without a fight he saw a claw head for his neck, he ran out of stamina. The claw was inches from his neck when he was pushed back.

Solar stabbed a Grim in it's left leg and cut trough it's neck turning it to smoke. She blocked another claw while she cut off the next one's arm, she then stabbed the Grim in it's chest. It faded away while Solar continued to block all attacks. She heard Twilight's voice "I'm done." Solar saw a beam be shot at a nearby Grim. After a awhile she soon dispatched each Grim in the corridor. She was sitting on the floor gasping for air. "Solar are you okay?" It was Spike who said this. Solar saw some blood coming out of her hooves and wings, she also felt as if she broke a few ribs. "I'm fine" Twilight walked over and examine Solar's wounds "No your not" "I'm fine" Twilight shook her head "No Solar you might have more injuries then we know."

"Twilight I said I'm fine" "Enough you got us to our destination." Solar looked at the now open door and saw Nightmare moon sitting on a throne, simply watching Solar. "Spike stay with Solar"

Psix was pushed back by Spectre who took the blow but the Grim's claws stopped on impact. "Is that the best you got" Spec punched the grim turning it's entire body to ash. Psix saw Spec block their claws with her hooves, Spec had no armor.

Spec's horn glowed when she released a blinding light, all of the Grims were stunned. Spec then shot a large beam killing three Grims and destroying the pile of the one who made the foolish mistake of attacking Spec.

Spec shrugged off all the attacks the Grims made, one tried to run but was blasted by a beam leaving nothing of the Grim. Psix was watching Spec do all this. Spec shot another beam eliminating two Grims "Six down" Spec pointed at Psix. Spec then kicked a Grim's leg turning it to nothing, she then made a hole in the ground that the Grim fell into. Spec closed the hole quickly to cut off the screeching.

"I'm getting board" Spec shot the remaining two Grims killing them instantly. "Strange I thought there was ten"

The final Grim leaped at Spec trying to cut off her head but succeeded in only breaking his claws. Spec then moved the ground around her to hold the Grim still. "Psix would you like the honor" Psix saw the Grim be held in place while Spec was levitating a large blade. "I would rather we fought fairly" Spec shrugged she released the Grim while giving Psix a dagger. "The rules are to the death have fun! Spec then sat down to watch the battle.

Spec: Ha I have saved you

Psix: No you didn't

Author: I am happy to see an amount of more than 300 people have looked at this story. Reveiws as always are appreciated


	20. Chapter 20 Another solution

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 20

Spec's horn glowed and the Grim's claws were suddenly longer, while Psix held onto the dagger with his mouth. The Grim glared at Psix who only returned the look when Psix began to charge at it. The Grim roared into the sky as it too charged. The Grim lunged at the last moment only to be kicked out of the air by Psix, it then slashed at him but only cut Psix's hoof. Psix then thrust his dagger towards the Grim's chest, it pierced the scales leaving a large hole.

Psix took advantage of the stunned Grim, he cut off it's head in an instant turning it to mist. Spec looked toward the winner "Well it would seem you aren't all talk." Psix watched Spec for any sudden movements, but then only saw an empty space. "You should hurry you don't want to miss the show." Psix turned around but found himself behind a wounded Solar and Spike.

Solar looked up to see Psix, Spike, and Spec. "What are you guys doing here?" Spike looked at Psix "She seems a little loopy." "Okay I see that but where is the mane six?" Spike pointed to the closed door. "They went in there Solar stayed behind on account of her injuries." Spec walked over to Solar, her horn glowed while Solar stood on all fours without even a scratch. "How did you do that?" "With my horn and your welcome I saved him too." "Did not." "Whatever we should all go in to see nightmare." The group nooded while Spec shot the door open with a beam.

The group entered to see the mane six unconscious and Nightmare moon sitting on a large throne. Psix pushed Spike out of the way as a beam was shot at him.

Solar looked to see Psix save Spike "Psix get Spike out of here." Psix nodded as he pushed Spike out of the room. Solar ran at Nightmare moon, who picked Solar up with her magic. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" "No but they can." Solar pointed to Spec. Spec shot a beam towards Nightmare who turned into a cloud. "Solar you may want to move the mane six." "Fine" Nightmare moon charged at Spec with her horn out as if it was a spear. Spec levitated a piece of the floor to block Nightmare's charge. Spec laughed at Nightmare as she hit the debris "You say you have power." Nightmare looked shocked.

Nightmare looked around her she saw only craters and dust "How did you…" She was suddenly encased in dust leaving only her head to stick out. "Look familiar?" Nightmare looked around but still only saw dust, rocks, and craters. "You brought me to the moon." Spec nodded as Nightmare was released. "Look around you what do you see?" "I see nothing." "Wrong you can see rocks can you not." "Yes I see the rocks." Spec turned away from Nightmare.

Nightmare tried to shoot a beam at Spec but nothing came out. "Why can't I use my magic?" Spec laughed "Why do you think?" She pointed at Spec "Yes correct." "How could you do that there is no magic capable of doing that." "Wrong again there is." Spec looked back at Nightmare moon "Try to think back to what happened at the castle." Nightmare was silent "Your trying to figure out what happened at the castle." "How did you know?" "If I'm able to cancel magic wouldn't I be able to read minds." Nightmare was silent again.

"Do you know where you are?" Nightmare nodded "Good now could you please pick up a rock." Nightmare did as Spec said "That isn't a rock." Nightmare looked down to see a large black crystal "What is the point of this?"

Nightmare moon looked around her she was in a city made of gems. "Beautiful isn't it." Spec was sitting next to Nightmare "What." "The city isn't it beautiful." Nightmare moon looked back at the city "Yes I suppose." "Good now tell me why are you holding a rock?" Nightmare looked down in her hooves and saw the rock from the moon "You told me too"

"No I didn't I told you to pick up a rock." "This is a rock." "No it's a plate of spaghetti." Nightmare looked down to see none other than a plate of spaghetti "Why are you doing this?" "I want to find another solution." "To what" Spec pointed to Nightmare "You of course."

Spec took the spaghetti away from Nightmare "Do you still think you are powerful?" "Of course I'm powerful I am the strongest alicorn in equestrian." "Then why can't you use your magic last I checked Celestia could use magic."

Nightmare was now in a strange land made of nothing but darkness. She continued to walk until she finally saw Spec "What is this place?" Spec said nothing but stared at her. "Please answer me." Spec withered away into mist. "I'm wondering if you'll ever catch on." Nightmare turned around to see Spec "Tell me where you have brought me now." "I have brought you nowhere your still in the castle."

Nightmare opened her eyes to see she was next to the large piece of debris "What just happened." Spec was looking down at her "Try to use magic." Nightmare picked up a small rock nearby. "You gave me back my magic." Spec nodded "Why would you if you could have defeated me?" "I could have defeated you when you long ago." "Are we really in the castle?" "Yes this is real." Nightmare stood up and looked around.


	21. Chapter 21 journey's end

Weather for a scarf

Chapter 21

Nightmare moon was confused at all the events that happened "What was that empty place?" "The first was you figured out, the second was a place in Canterlot, and the final was not a place." Nightmare said nothing "Do you still think your powerful?"

"Not compared to you." "Correct now what do you want to do?" "What do you mean?" "Do you want to come with me back to the princesses to face trial?" "What are my other options?" "I can destroy you, you can ask me to let you leave, or you could try to defeat me." Nightmare looked at all her options "Will you let me leave?" "No" "But you said." Nightmare stopped talking as she realized what Spec said "I will come with you to the princesses." Spec smiled "I will make sure you receive a fair punishment, I will not let them kill you."

Nightmare walked behind Spec as they exited the castle "May I know your name?" "My name is too long to say for casual talk but the short version is Spectre, I also respond to Spec." "I see."

Solar was outside the castle watching over the mane six with Spike and Psix when she saw Spec. Spec slowly walked over "Solar the problem has passed I want my armor and shards." Solar's equipment was suddenly teleported off her to some unknown place. "I can't believe that I actually had to take care of this for you all." Spec pointed to the unconscious group then to Spike and Psix. "Your welcome by the way." Solar was surprised at what Spec had said she treated the Grim situation as if she just had to clean up spill on a rug. "Spec before you continue with your rant what is she doing?"

Solar looked at Nightmare "She is going to face trial." "I don't think that was a good idea." "Of course you don't." Spec tried to walk past Solar but she blocked her way "What does that mean I want answers." "All that the ponies seem to rely on is the elements yet I do it then you don't like it." Spec walked past Solar and sat under a tree next to Nightmare.

Spec picked up the mane six and began to set out for the camp. Solar, Psix, Spike, and Nightmare followed her as they walked back to Ponyville. When Ponyville was in sight Spec turned to Nightmare "Hold still a second." Before Nightmare could say a word she was inside a box. Solar looked at the box "Why is she in a box?" "Hold on" The box shrunk to the size of an egg.

The group entered the camp to see many guards at the entrance, Solar stepped forward "We have wounded." Spec levitated the six over to the guards who took them off into the camp. "We also have to see the princesses." A single guard ran into the camp.

Some time passed the group all went off into their tents while Spec vanished leaving Solar with the box. "Can you even hear me." She was talking to the box "Yes I can hear you but I would prefer to simply wait for my trial in peace." A guard entered Solar's tent "The princesses can see you now." "Thank you." Solar grabbed the box and went toward Celestia's tent.

She entered to see only Celestia "Where are the others?" "The other princesses are needed elsewhere but I can stay here for the time being." "Where would they be needed we won." Celestia looked at Solar for awhile "You only got rid of Nightmare moon there still is the Grims."

"We didn't get rid of Nightmare moon." Celestia gasped "What do you mean did she get away." "No she's right here." Solar held out the box. "Why is she in a box did the elements do this?" "No the elements didn't work Spectre did this." Celestia took the box "Why." "She said she wanted Nightmare to see a fair trial."

Spec appeared "Yes I do and I shall hold onto the box until the court is ready, when it is come to me in my city." Spec vanished along with the box.

Solar turned to Celestia "What do we do now?" "Well for now we just have to get rid of what's remaining of the Grims." "Where do you need me?" "I don't need you anywhere." "What why." "You have done enough the guards can handle the rest." Celestia hugged Solar "So are you going to stay at Ponyville?"

Solar thought about all the ponies she met ever since she came to Ponyville she finally had friends. "I will miss you but I want to stay here." Celestia smiled "Okay then I hope you have a nice time but remember you can always come back to the castle." Solar left the tent and went to a nearby hill.

She looked at Ponyville it was different than Canterlot but she felt like this was her home, she looked at the town for a few minutes when Spike walked over. "Solar are you going back to Canterlot?" "Why would I ever go back there when you're here." Solar once again leaned in and gave Spike a kiss.

Finally she had friends actual ones not ones who just were nice to her since she was royalty. While Solar would miss her home in Canterlot she was never happier. Even if some other threat came she didn't care she was happy.

Author: Well this is the last chapter I would like to say thank you to all the people who helped me on this and to the reader for taking the time to read this story. I have been writing the story of Solar and I thank you. I have been Solar echosa and I thank you.


End file.
